1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved absorbent pad and thermal pack for absorbing a liquid discharged from a patient and with improved insulation capabilities for the thermal pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has known various types of bandages, gauze and other types of absorbing material for absorbing blood and other fluids discharged from the body of the patient. These devices range in size and type from very large wraps of gauze material to small bandage type absorbent material with attached adhesive material for securing the absorbent material in a fixed position relative to the area of recovery of the patient.
A specific use of these types of absorbent bandages is in the area of obstetrics and gynecology. The prior art has known bandages which have been specifically contoured for comfortable positioning within the area of recovery of a obstetric or gynecological patient. Obstetric and gynecological bandages are formed to be generally rectangular with indentations or recesses on the opposed sides of the bandage midpoint between the opposed ends having a general hourglass shape for a comfortable fit for the recovering obstetric or gynecological patient. Typically, the obstetric and gynecological bandages were worn within an undergarment which positioned and maintained the absorbent material proximate the recovering area of the patient.
Others in the prior art have utilized a thermal pack proximate a recovering area for cooling or heating the recovery area thus providing substantial relief from pain and discomfort for the patient. One type of thermal pack is formed from a flexible plastic container having a plurality of distinct chemical substances. Upon mixing of the chemical substances, a chemical reaction took place which underwent an endothermic or an exothermic reaction. Thermal packs which undergo an endothermic reaction are generally referred to as cold packs whereas thermal packs which undergo an exothermic reaction are generally referred to as hot packs. In a cold pack, heat is absorbed during the reaction of the two distinct chemical substances. Accordingly, the container and the chemical mixture within the container became cool relative to an ambient temperature thus absorbing heat from the recovering area to provide a cooling comfort and relief for the patient. The cold packs were generally positioned relative to the patient under a conventional bandage and were retained in place by an adhesive strip material or a strap device.
In a similar manner, a hot pack is formed from a flexible plastic container having a plurality of distinct chemical substances therein. Upon mixing of the chemical substances, a chemical reaction took place which underwent an exothermic reaction. The exothermic reaction produced heat during the reaction of the two distinct chemical substances. Accordingly, the container and the chemical mixture within the container became warm relative to an ambient temperature thus adding heat to the recovering area of the patient.
Unfortunately, in some cases the endothermic or exothermic reaction of the thermal pack made the thermal pack container too cold or too hot and uncomfortable for the patient. Furthermore, when a bandage was used simultaneously with the thermal pack, the thermal pack and the bandage became misaligned upon movement of the patient. In other cases, the thermal pack was retained in place by a resilient strap which was affixed about an extremity of the patient. However, the use of the resilient strap did not solve the problem of movement of the thermal pack relative to the absorbent pad.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved absorbent pad and thermal pack with improved capabilities and which provides a significant advance in the bandage art.
Another object of this invention to provide an improved absorbent pad and thermal pack which eliminates the problems of alignment of the absorbent pad and the thermal pack on a recovering region of a patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved absorbent pad and thermal pack which may be manufactured at a cost commensurate with a separate absorbent pad and a thermal pack.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved absorbent pad and thermal pack which may be easily fitted and attached to a patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved absorbent pad and thermal pack wherein the unit may be shipped as an integral unit.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved absorbent pad and thermal pack which provides a moderate insulating layer interposed between the thermal pack and the skin of the patient for providing a moderate thermal barrier between the thermal pack and the skin of the patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved absorbent pad and thermal pack which provides a substantial insulating layer between the thermal pack and the ambient for directing the thermal pack to the skin of the patient.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved insulation for a thermal pack wherein a moderate insulating layer is interposed between the thermal pack and the skin of the patient for providing a moderate thermal barrier and a substantial insulating layer is interposed between the thermal pack and the ambient.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved insulation for a thermal pack wherein a moderate insulating layer is interposed between the thermal pack and the skin of the patient and a substantial insulating layer is interposed between the thermal pack and the ambient for extending the useful life of the thermal pack.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full under standing of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.